Hitomi/Gallery
The following is the gallery for the playable character, Hitomi. Concept Art File:DOA3Hitomiconcept.jpg|Costume concepts - DOA3 File:doaxconcept01.jpg|Costume concept with Zack (bottom left) - DOA3 File:doaxconceptnew18.jpg|Artwork - DOAXBV Hitomi-Eliot.jpg|Costume concepts (top section) - DOA5 pic_hwc_04_d.jpg|Trick-or-Treat Halloween concept - DOA5U DOA5U Halloween 2014 Hitomi concept art.jpg|Designers Challenge Season 2 - DOA5U HITOMI2.jpg|Designers Challenge Season 2 - DOA5U (used for Fighter Force DLC) HITOMI.jpg|Design Contest (2014) - DOA5LR Post-246-0-91324700-1414130484.jpg|Aloha concept with Kasumi, Ayane, and Mila - DOA5LR Hitomi Halloween DLC artwork.jpg|Halloween 2015 costume concept - DOA5LR l_56b4468714465.jpg|Concept artwork - DOAX3 Doa5la 04 cs1w1 854x480.jpg|Halloween 2016 costume concept (left) - DOA5LR Renders 12106646651442097o.png|''DOAXBV'' File:DOAP Render Hitomi.jpg|''DOAP'' File:DOAD Hitomi Profile.png|''DOAD'' DOAD Render Hitomi.jpg|''DOAD'' DOAD Render Hitomi 4.jpg|''DOAD'' DOAD Render Hitomi 3.jpg|''DOAD'' DOAD Render Hitomi 5.jpg|''DOAD'' DOA5 Hitomi Render.png|''DOA5'' C07 img.png|''DOAX3'' Promotional Images File:DOA3 Hitomi.png|''DOA3'' 440455-79.jpg|''DOA3'' File:Hitomi41.jpg|''DOA3'' File:DOA3Hitomipromo.jpg|''DOA3'' 440607-39.jpg|''DOA3'' File:KasHit.jpg|''DOA3'', with Kasumi File:Hitomi & Tina.jpg|''DOA3'', with Tina File:DOAXBV Hitomi 3.jpg|''DOAXBV'' File:DOAXBV Hitomi Workout.jpg|''DOAXBV'' File:DOAXBV Hitomi Sunset.jpg|''DOAXBV'' 914836 20041018 790screen014.jpg|''DOA2U'' File:Hitomi 6.jpg|''DOA4'' File:Hitomi 9.jpg|''DOA4'' DOA4 Hitomi 2.jpg|''DOA4'' File:DOA4 Render Hitomi.jpg|''DOA4'' DOA4 Hitomi.jpg|''DOA4'' File:DOAX2AquamarineHitomi.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:DOAX2 Hitomi Poolside.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:DOAX2 Hitomi 3.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:DOAX2 Hitomi Running.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:DOAX2 Hitomi Hop.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:DOAX2 Hitomi Jungle.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:DOAX2 Hitomi Camera.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:DOAX2 Hitomi 4.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:DOAX2 Hitomi Tree.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:DOAX2 Hitomi Tree 2.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:DOAX2 Hitomi Tree 3.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:DOAX2 Hitomi Tree 4.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:DOAP Hitomi Cover Render.jpg|''DOAP'' File:DOAP Hitomi 2.jpg|''DOAP'' File:DOAP Hitomi 3.jpg|''DOAP'' File:Hitomi paradise.jpg|''DOAP'' File:DOAP Hitomi.jpg|''DOAP'' File:DOAP Hitomi 4.jpg|''DOAP'' File:DOAP Hitomi 5.jpg|''DOAP'' File:DOAP Hitomi 6.jpg|''DOAP'' File:DOAD Artwork Hitomi.png|Website Background - DOAD DOA5 Promo Hitomi.png|''DOA5'' File:DOA5 Poster Hitomi.jpg|''DOA5'' DOA5 Hitomi Clown.png|''DOA5'' 10858548 751492918258732 2470562388490716121 n.jpg|Poster - DOA5LR C07 stil 01.jpg|''DOAX3'' C07 stil 02.jpg|''DOAX3'' Cd04tqLUIAExI1N.jpg|Hitomi icon - DOAX3 Cd04toSUMAAqe7Z.jpg|Hitomi icon - DOAX3 Cd04toMVAAAfvGZ.jpg|Hitomi icon - DOAX3 Cd04tmvUIAAxxb7.jpg|Hitomi icon - DOAX3 l_56eb96ab966a3.jpg|Famitsu countdown image - DOAX3 l_56eb96ab9b47f.jpg|Famitsu countdown image - DOAX3 l_56eb96ab9953f.jpg|Famitsu countdown image - DOAX3 092.jpg|Hitomi's trademark outfit - DOAX3 095.jpg|Hitomi's Venus bonus swimsuit - DOAX3 Sec2 7 img1.jpg|Hitomi during an event - DOAX3 Pic doav overview9.jpg 21430514 1447740581928865 7392814845978575797 n.jpg|Dead Or Alive 5: Infinite doaxvv___hitomi_chibi_by_momijihayabusa-dbo7007.jpg|DOAXVV - chibi Hitomi Downloadable Content Images DOAD Render Hitomi 2.jpg|''DOAD'' File:DOAD Render Hitomi Uniform.jpg|''DOAD'' DOAD Render Hitomi Blue.jpeg|''DOAD'' 05.jpg|''DOA5'' What a Character 0aw.jpg|''DOA5'' Gym Class ヒトミせいふく.jpg|''DOA5'' Uniform DOA5 Hitomi Swimsuit.jpg|''DOA5'' Player's Swimwear Pack 2 Doa5 106.jpg|''DOA5'' DOA Angels 643186 20121218 gum002.jpg|''DOA5'' Nice Girls DOA5 Hitomi Hotties2.jpg|''DOA5'' Hotties Swimwear Pack 2 DOA5 Hitomi Getaway2.jpg|''DOA5'' Hot Getaway Pack 2 DOA5 Hitomi Cheerleader.jpg|''DOA5'' Cheerleader DOA5U Hitomi CE.jpg|''DOA5U'' Ultimate Sexy DOA5U Hitomi School.jpg|''DOA5U'' School Uniform DOA5U Hitomi O.jpg|''DOA5U'' Team O DOA5U Hitomi Halloween.jpg|''DOA5U'' Trick-or-Treat Halloween DOA5U Hitomi Sports.jpg|''DOA5U'' Sports Gear DOA5U Hitomi Casual.jpg|''DOA5U'' Casual Collection Vol.1 DOA5U Hitomi Tropical.jpg|''DOA5U'' Tropical Sexy DOA5U Hitomi Nurse.jpg|''DOA5U'' Nurse DOA5U Hitomi Overalls.jpg|''DOA5U'' Overalls DOA5U Hitomi Bedtime.jpg|''DOA5U'' Bath & Bedtime DOA5U Hitomi Maid.jpg|''DOA5U'' Maid DOA5U Hitomi USB.jpg|''DOA5U'' Ultimate Sexy Bunny DOA5U Hitomi Halloween 2014.jpg|''DOA5U'' Halloween Costume 2014 DOA5U Hitomi Police.jpg|''DOA5U'' Police Uniform DOA5U Hitomi Xmas.jpg|''DOA5U'' Christmas DOA5LR Hitomi CE.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Aloha DOA5LR Hitomi Ninja1.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Ninja Clan 1 DOA5LR Hitomi SK.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Senran Kagura Mashup Dead-or-alive-5-last-round-6_032001C200806542.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Fighter Force Hitomi As Alma.jpeg|''DOA5LR'' Deception Hitomi Tamiki Wakaki.jpeg|''DOA5LR'' Costumes by Tamiki Wakaki C 072 05.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Hot Summer Costumes Set 58uy6Ka.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Falcom Mashup Costumes c_074_04.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Halloween 2015 (R set) Ss b282d23ad95a28748014dd5d7e7f8561c982f6a3 1920x1080.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Schoolgirl Strikers Mobile Game collaboration Costumes (transformed state) C 075 03 1.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Schoolgirl Strikers Mobile Game collaboration Costumes (schoolgirl state) C 076 03.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Designers Choice 2015 Costumes Set C 079 03.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Tatsunoko Mashup Hitomi Vday.jpeg|''DOA5LR'' Valentine's Day Set c_083_07.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Samurai Warriors Mashup CiU0jPHVAAAQuId.jpg|''DOA5LR'' GUST Mash-up C 088 07.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Attack on Titan Mashup 002.jpg|''DOAX3'' Whirlwind D 126.jpg|''DOAX3'' Waffle D 128.jpg|''DOAX3'' Wild C 089 04.jpg|''DOA5LR'' - Flower Set c_091_04.jpg|''DOA5LR'' King of Fighters mashup 14606467_1335427769801736_3845214130381113084_n.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Halloween Costume 2016 C 096 04.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Summer Festival 140.jpg|''DOAX3'' Pistachio CzZQg03UcAAqnEF.jpg|''DOA5LR'' AQUAPLUS Collaboration C 098 04.jpg|''DOA5LR'' High Society DLC C4iGvABVcAAG4av.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Chinese New Year DLC C 101 04.jpg|''DOA5LR'' "Shrine Maiden" DLC C 102 04.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Rodeo Time C 103 04.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Gust Mashup Swimwear C 104 04 1.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Zack Island Swimwear C 104 04 2.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Zack Island Swimwear (transformed) ''Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate'' CG Gallery File:.png|No. 136 File:DOA2UG137.jpg|No. 137 File:.png|No. 138 File:.png|No. 139 File:.png|No. 140 File:.png|No. 141 File:.png|No. 142 File:.png|No. 143 File:.png|No. 144 File:.png|No. 145 File:.png|No. 146 File:.png|No. 147 File:.png|No. 148 File:DOA2UG150.jpg|No. 149 File:.png|No. 150 File:.png|No. 151 File:.png|No. 152 File:.png|No. 153 File:.png|No. 154 File:DOA2UG156.jpg|No. 155 File:DOA2UG160.jpg|No. 159 File:DOA2UG161.jpg|No. 160 File:DOA2UG162.jpg|No. 161 File:DOA2UG163.jpg|No. 162 File:DOA2UG164.jpg|No. 163 File:DOA2UG165.jpg|No. 164 File:DOA2UG166.jpg|No. 165 File:DOA2UG167.jpg|No. 166 File:.png|No. 167 File:.png|No. 168 File:.png|No. 169 File:DOA2UG171.jpg|No. 170 File:DOA2UG172.jpg|No. 171 File:.png|No. 172 File:.png|No. 173 File:DOA2UG175.jpg|No. 174 File:.png|No. 175 File:.png|No. 176 File:.png|No. 177 File:.png|No. 178 File:.png|No. 179 File:DOA2UG181.jpg|No. 180 File:.png|No. 181 File:.png|No. 182 File:DOA2UG184.jpg|No. 183 File:DOA2UG185.jpg|No. 184 File:DOA2UG186.jpg|No. 185 File:DOA2UG187.jpg|No. 186 File:DOA2UG188.jpg|No. 187 File:DOA2UG189.jpg|No. 188 File:.png|No. 189 File:DOA2UG191.jpg|No. 190 File:DOA2UG192.jpg|No. 191 File:DOA2UG193.jpg|No. 192 File:.png|No. 193 File:.png|No. 194 File:.png|No. 195 File:DOA2UG197.jpg|No. 196 File:DOA2UG198.jpg|No. 197 File:DOA2UG199.jpg|No. 198 File:DOA2UG200.jpg|No. 199 File:.png|No. 200 File:DOA2UG202.jpg|No. 201 File:DOA2UG203.jpg|No. 202 File:DOA2UG204.jpg|No. 203 File:DOA2UG205.jpg|No. 204 File:DOA2UG206.jpg|No. 205 File:.png|No. 206 File:.png|No. 207 File:.png|No. 208 File:DOA2UG210.jpg|No. 209 File:DOA2UG211.jpg|No. 210 File:DOA2UG212.jpg|No. 211 File:DOA2UG213.jpg|No. 212 File:DOA2UG214.jpg|No. 213 File:DOA2UG215.jpg|No. 214 ''Ninja Gaiden'' Hitomi-100mannin-ninjagaiden.jpg|''Ninja Gaiden Clans'' Miscellaneous Bijin Tokei H2.jpg|Screenshot - Bijin Tokei Category:Character Galleries